This Fall On Degrassi
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: My ideas of what I hope to see in part two of Degrassi season 11!
1. Introducing the new Niners

**COMINIG UP THIS FALL ON DEGRASSI! Lol here's what my dream preview contains ;-)**

The seniors are gone. *show's a picture from graduation*

And now steps in….The….*We see Tori and Maya strut the halls as their grand entrance into Degrassi* New….*Tori winks at the camera.* Niners…*Maya makes a face of shock.*

*Tori walks over to KC. She smile's flirtatiously at him. KC smiles back.*

Tori to KC: "Age is nothing but a number." *a different scene comes in fight after she says that. *Tori leans in to kiss Jake on the lips.*

Maya to Katie: "I just want to make mom and dad proud." *Katie shakes her head in dis belief after hearing her sister say this to her.*

"Some say they will breakthrough!"

*Tori is now seen holding hands with Jake while in his truck. Jake leans in to kiss her cheek.*

*Maya is walking with Adam, and shyly smiling at him as they walk down the hall.*

"Others say, they will cause more drama.*

Katie to Maya: "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE IN MY EYES!" *Maya breaks down in tears* Maya: "Failure or not I know I will make it through." *she says this to Adam still in tears. Adam has his arm wrapped around her.*

"But what they fail to realize…"

*Maya and Tori are sitting in Mr. Simpson's office.*

"Is that…"

*Maya is giving Jenna a dirty look.* *Tori is crying* *Tori continues to cry as KC holds her.*

"At Degrassi, ANYTHING"

*Tori is in a heated make out session with a shadowy figure.*

"CAN HAPPEN"

*Tori is walking down the hall with Maya.* Tori to Maya: "Trust me the least I would want to do is create any kind of drama.

"Dergassi. Coming back this fall. Only On Teen Nick."

**HAHA Idk this really is just for fun! I doubt any of this will truly happen, but I got excited when I heard Alexa Steele was coming back to the show ****Reviews? Thanks for reading –**

**;-)**


	2. Some Major Surprises

**Ok so I know that this obviously only got one review…but I am not giving up! I still have some other stuff in store! Behold Introducing the "surprises along the way" Like I said before, I am about 95% positive that this stuff won't necessarily happen, but I'm just writing this for fun ****so enjoy 3**

_Narrarator POV_

"THIS FALL DEGRASSI RETURNS!"

*we see Katie, Marisol, and Fiona enter Degrassi in their blue polo's.*

*Adam gives Clare a hug* Adam to Clare: "This year will be great!"

*Bianca and Owen fist pump in a club*

"AND THIS FALL…"

*Clare and Alli are standing in a drugstore.*

*Mo walks in a class room spotting Jake talking to Tori.*Tori: *smiles at Jake* "It will be our little secret." *Jake smirks back and leans in to kiss her**Mo looks shocked!*

*Eli enters Degrassi on a motorcycle*

"BE READY FOR"

*Katie and Marisol are running in a park.* Marisol to Katie: "I want this so bad!" Katie to Marisol: "Then we don't stop!"

*Maya is crying in Adam's arms.* *Maya sniffs as she is tearing up*

"SOME MAJOR"

*Bianca pushes Alli while walking down the hall.*

Clare to Eli: "So we make it work." *Clare hugs Eli, Eli hugs back tightly burying his face into her neck*

KC to Jenna: "YOU SELFISH BITCH!" *Jenna looks terrified, KC slaps Jenna across the face.*

Tori to KC: "I learn from the best."

*Tori is making out with Jake in his truck.**a close up of jake un doing one of Tori's buttons on her polo.*

"SURPRISES!"

*Alli and Bianca get into a fight in the hallway.* "STOP IT!"

*Tori is in a bathroom standing in front of a mirror wearing lingere.**She looks to be excited.* Tori: "I can do this."

*Maya gives Katie a hug while Katie hugs back in tears.*

*Fiona is talking with Eli and her face appears in shock.*

"AND ONE OF THEM WILL LEAVE YOU…"

Clare to Alli: "It's going to happen tonight." *Alli hugs Clare.*

Tori to shadowy figure: "mmmhmm."*Tori appears to be making out with this shadowy figure.*

*Dave and Alli are making out under a tree.*

*Imogen is walking with Fiona down a street…holding hands.*

"SPEECHLESS"

*Eli is hovered over Clare in her room, both on her bed.**Eli and Clare are making out on Clare's bed.**Eli and Clare continue to make out on her bed….with Eli having no shirt on.*

Clare to Eli: *Clare sits up with Eli on the bed and hands a box of condoms to Eli.* "I'm ready Eli."

*Eli smirks and continues to kiss her while they both fall back onto the bed.*

CUT

"ALL NEW DEGRASSI COMING THIS FALL ONLY ON TEEN NICK!"

**AHHHHHH! LOL if that really happened I would definitely flip my lid! SSO quick question for y'all! How would you react if you saw this ^^^^^^^^ on your TV screen? I would literally scream and flip all over lol! Send me your reviews please! I love reviews ;-)**


	3. Some New Twists

**Brace your selves for this one…. ****Remember I love reviews…and special thanks to SoulSurferfan116 ;-) thanks ****enjoy!**

_(Announcer)_

"_In just two weeks, brace your selves…"_

*Tori and Maya link arms and laugh as they walk down the hallway.*

*Clare and Alli link arms and laugh as they walk down the hallway.*

*Marisol and Katie greet each other in the hall way by giving side air kisses.*

"_For some interesting…"_

Tori is walking with Maya and Tori bumps into Jake. Jake catches her and gazes into her eyes. Tori looks into his eyes and blushes madly.*

Maya to Tori: "But we are niners. Do you really think he would go for you?" *Tori raises her eyebrow in response to Maya.*

*Connor runs over to Wesley and they reunite in a big hug.*

"_NEW…"_

*Wesley realizes something as he see's Connor.* Wesley to Connor: "Wha…what happened to your glasses? Annd is that a mow hawk?" *Connor gives Wesley his big signature smile and nods.*Connor to Wesley: "Bro you know it." *Wesley's eyes go wide.*

"_TWISTS!"_

*Clare and Eli are making out on Clare's bed.* (voice over of script while this scene is playing) Eli to Clare: "I told you that this would be special."

*Clare removes Eli's shirt and her eyes widen in nervousness.* (Voice over of a script while scene is playing) Clare to Alli: "JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY LOVE LIFE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I LOVE HIM SO I TRUST MY DECISION!"

"_But some twists…"_

*Jake is caressing Tori's cheek with his thumb.* (voice over durning this scene) Jake: "I would never hurt a pretty little girl like you."

*Marisol and Katie see Owen smoking what looks like pot.**Katie is now standing in front of the Dot smoking pot right next the Owen.*

*Marisol is sticking her head in a trash can looking like she is trying to puke.*

*Jenna is looking in the mirror at a big bruise on the side of her face.*

"_Might go…"_

*KC and Katie are now smoking pot at the abandoned church. Both giggling like crazy.*

*Katie is making out with Owen in an empty classroom.**KC is carrying Katie bridal style to his bedroom as they make out!*

"_Too…"_

*Clare shakes her head at Imogen in disbelief.*

*Imogen is cuddled up with Fiona in Fiona's condo. Fiona kisses Imogen on her ear.* Fiona to Imogen: "I can't." *Imogen looks normal?*

*Tori is seen sitting with KC.*

*KC widens eyes as he is speaking to Dave.*

*Alli is crying*

*Eli and Adam toast with what looks like beer?*

"_FAR!"_

*Alli gives Clare a very dirty look and shakes her head.*

*Maya shoves Jenna.*

*Tori grabs an box of condoms from Bianca and looks down at them nervously.*

*Owen has his head in Katie's lap.*

*(close up) looks like Eli's hand (there's a black ring on his thumb) is caressing someone's light pale skin.*

(Voice has been disguised but there are tears in the background) "We had sex."

*Close up of Bianca's eyes widened.*

_Degrassi! Coming back next Friday at 9/8 central. Only on Teen Nick!_

**Well? Did you like it? Short note: Drew is in rehab since he has been crazy in part 1…I'll put him in the next chapter I promi****se! Remember these are just creative ideas! I DOUBT ANY OF THIS WILL HAPPEN IN PART 2. I am just having fun and being creative is all ;-) Be sure to review 3**


	4. This Fall on Degrassi

**Hey thanks guys for the lovely reviews ;-) I love each and every one of them 3 a side note…I have NOT seen any episodes from this week yet (Mr. Brightside & extraordinary machine) so DO NOT mention what happened in either of those episodes in your review lol! Also I will put Drew in here cause of popular demand! (Was going to have him dead, but I shouldn't do that) But Drew isn't going to be in much of this because I feel like he had too many storylines in this first part of season 11, so in this promo he is in rehab just trying to get better! Again I love my reviewers! You guys rock ****Enjoy 3**

This fall on Degrassi

(Announcer in italics)

"_If you thought the opening was mind blowing…"_

*Tori winks at KC*

Tori to Maya: "Believe me drama is the last thing I want to cause."

Clare to Alli: "How could you say that? You don't even know him like I do!"

KC to Jenna: "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" *KC hits Jenna across the face*Jenna cries.*

"_Just wait…"_

*Tori and Maya looked shocked.*

*Alli is in tears.*

*Eli smirks.*

*Katie giggles like a mad woman.*

(GOES BLACK FOR SLPIT SECOND)

(Voice over during this) Anonymous: "He's not coming back…."

"_Be ready…"_

*Adam hugs Drew, as Drew is crying.* Adam to Drew: "You'll be fine bro. Your in a great place right now."

*Katie smokes pot with Owen at abandoned church.* Katie to Owen: "I think I love you…." *Owen grabs Katie by the face and they fiercely make out. Katie smiles in the kiss.*

*Marisol throws a granola bar across the room in frustration.*

*Adam grabs Maya's hand.*

"_For…"_

*Fiona and Imogen are cuddled up on the couch.*

*Clare is taking some kind of pill…(could be any pill)*

*Eli looks weirdly at Tori, as Tori walks by and winks at Eli.*

*Tori pulls Eli by the face and kisses him. Eli's eyes widen in shock during the kiss.*

Clare to Alli: "Tonight is the night." Alli to Clare: "Your psycho." *Alli tosses a small box on Clare's bed and exit's the room.*

"_Well I think you get the point."_

Drew to Katie: "I still love you." *Katie kisses Drew on the cheek, and is sobbing.*

*Katie is in a bed with KC sleeping…*

*Owen is shirtless.*

*Hannah is walking down the hall with newly done Connor.*

Jenna to Clare: "Just don't make the same mistakes I did."

(GOES BLACK)

(Voice over) "ELI NO!" (gun shot)

(Pause)

*Clare is laying in bed crying hysterically.* Clare: "Why is this happening to me?"

"_Or do you?"_

*Tori is being lifted by shadowy figure in make out session.* Tori to shadow figure: "NO!"

"_Degrassi,, every Friday night at 9/8 central only on Teen Nick."_

_Next Friday on an __all new Degrassi…_

"_Katie is trying to move on…"_

*Katie and Marisol are sitting at The Dot*

Katie to Marisol: "I'm not really over Drew, but I need to find a way to move on!"

Marisol to Katie: "Don't you have enough in your life to keep you busy?"

*Katie rolls her eyes.**Katie and Marisol spot Owen smoking pot in front of the Dot.*

"_But is running into Owen really going to help?"_

Katie to Owen: "Give me some of that!" *Katie grabs the weed and sticks it in her mouth.*

Katie to Owen: "hehehehe." *Katie leans her head on Owen as they are sitting on a bench.**Owen wraps his arm around Katie. Owen to Katie: "Baby there is more where that came from." *Katie smiles and kisses Owen on the cheek.*

"_And Tori likes Jake…"_

*Tori smiles as Jake helps her up from falling on the floor.*

Tori to Maya: "I really like him!" (cheery voice) *Tori looks up at Jake, Jake looks into Tori's eyes.*

"_Are they meant to be?"_

Jake to Tori: "I would never hurt a pretty girl like you." *Jake tilts Tori's chin with his finger and leans into kiss her…..* *scene pauses.*

"_All new Degrassi, next Friday at 8/9 central. Only on Teen Nick!"_

**SO? You guys like how I put in a little "spoiler" for the next episode lol just so we know the first opener is really more of an introduction of Tori and Maya and Clare and Alli's fight about Eli! Lol! Thank you for reading! Remember I love reviews ;-)**


	5. 2 really good scenes!

**I'm honestly not so sure how much further I'm ****going to go with this…but here goes ****thanks for the lovely reviews! They are definitely keeping me motivated! I have decided I will be doing about 2 different scenes a chapter… I decided not to base these ones off the last chapter! But I promise those ones will be made ;-) I promise you will LOVE the Kowen storyline ****and the Krew storyline will be amazing! But for now enjoy these 2 scenes **

Tori's POV

"mmmmhmmm." I smiled as Jake moved his lips away from mine and trailed them down my neck.

We are currently in his truck, which is parked outside of his house. Jake and I have been getting so physical lately…it's very overwhelming! I have been known to be labeled as a heartbreaker, or two timer. But when I'm with Jake, I feel this completely different feeling. He makes me feel like the little 14 year old girl who is in pure bliss with her upperclassmen boyfriend. He is so sweet, very cute, and so many other things!

As I was in pure bliss, I totally snapped back into realization! Jake had still been sucking on my neck, but while doing so I felt him un button my polo. I didn't want to go too far.

"Whoa Jake stop!" I felt Jake smirk into my neck and he released the buttons.

He removed his face from my neck. "Sorry. I got a little carried away I guess."

I smiled and entwined our fingers. "Let's go inside. I need help with my essay."

Jake smiled back and kissed my hand that was entwined in his. "That my dear I can help you with." He said with his lips still on my hand.

I giggled. He let go of my hand and got out of the truck. He came over to my side and opened my door for me. He gestured his hand for me to help me out of the truck. I took his hand and re entwined out fingers.

We walked into his house.

This guy gives me this gut happy feeling that I have never had before.

Clare's POV

"Clare, I want to know the real reason why we are here." Alli and I are standing t the drugstore.

"I just need you to help me find something…it's for a project." I lied.

Alli gave me a dirty look and shook her head. "Oh Clare! You had to drag me along for this?" She asked sounding un amused.

I rose my eyebrow. "Come on Alli please?" I begged.

Alli sighed. "Ok fine. Let's go."

(Alli and Clare are now in Clare's bedroom)

Alli and I were sitting on my bed staring at what I had just purchased at the drugstore.

"So what exactly do you really need these condoms for?" Alli asked with her eye brow arced.

Alli was getting suspicious. She has no idea that Eli and I got back together, and I don't exactly know how she will handle it when I tell her. I'm just going to straight up tell her.

"Alli, me and Eli got back together." I said it as if it were said straight out of the blue.

Alli looked pissed. "Your psycho."

I shook my head at her. "No no, you don't understand…he…"

Alli cut me off. "NO YOU ARE CRAZY! CLARE HE MANIPULATED YOU! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT AGAIN!"

I started to tear up. "You don't understand! He has been getting a lot of help, and has been doing so much better! We truly did and still do love each other, and we were able to work things out."

Alli got off my bed and just paced back and forth. "How long?"

My tears increased more. "We've been back together for almost 2 months."

Alli walked over to my bed and grabbed the box of condoms from my hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT!" I was about to talk again but she cut me off again. "CLARE YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!" She pointed to the box of condoms.

I hit my breaking point!

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY LOVE LIFE! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I LOVE HIM SO I TRUST MY DECISION!" I snapped at her.

Alli gave me a dirty look. She threw the box of condoms on my bed and exited my room. I heard her slam the front door as she left.

I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Eli's number. I was still in tears.

"Hello Eli? Can you come get me? I think tonights gonna be the night!" I smiled as I said the last part.

END!

**SOOO? Lol I know this definitely isn't my best, but I am on a very tight schedule today! I promise tomorrow I will come out with a much better chapter! Now next week I do start up college again, so I don't know how often I will be up dating. I will try as much as I can but I'm not making any daily promises! Don't forget to review! Also spread the word about my fan fiction ;-) thanks so much for reading 3**


End file.
